


【乙女向】【女V×老维】伤口 Wounds

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 一次任务中你又受伤了，你去老维的诊所治疗，与他共度了一个难忘的午后
Relationships: Female V/Viktor Vector
Kudos: 9





	【乙女向】【女V×老维】伤口 Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> *第二人称，乙女向预警  
> *关于维克多的私设很多，OOC，逻辑莫得

你跌跌撞撞地走到维克多诊所门前时，他正在看一场拳击比赛。

“V？”维克多发现了你，“你怎么又受伤了？”你能听出，他的语气里一如既往地带着些责备。你不知道该怎样定义维克多，他有时像是一位前辈，有时又像一个好哥们，和你那些道上的朋友没有什么不同。

始终不变的是他对你的关心。期初你对他的好心多有防备，你深知在夜之城不能轻信任何人，毫无来由的好意往往是别有用心。数次治疗后，你渐渐放下了戒心。身边的好友接连离去，维克多成了你在夜之城为数不多可以信任的人之一。平时如果顺路，即使没有受伤，你也常会来维克多的诊所坐坐。

“我没事的维克多，我只是……义眼被打坏了……”义眼受损后视野模糊，你差点跌倒在地，维克多一把扶住了你的肩。

维克多扶你躺在手术椅上：“虽然在我们这个时代可以换各种义体，但人本质上还是血肉之躯啊！很少有人会像亚当·重锤那样完全机械化——”

“下次我会小心的，”你看向维克多，“我会尽量避免受伤，但你也知道，战场上一切都很难说……”

维克多摇了摇头，没有再说什么，开始帮你调试义眼。好在你的义眼结构上并没有受损，只是参数出了些问题，很快维克多就修好了它。

“现在怎么样，能看清楚了吗？”维克多凑近了一些。你闻出，他身上有淡淡的烟草味。

“能看清，清楚得很，”你答，“可惜这义眼只能帮我看东西更清楚，没法让我看透夜之城复杂的人心。” 你揉了揉额角，躺在手术椅上闭目养神。

交战时过多分泌的肾上腺素终于耗尽，你的眼皮越来越沉，思绪逐渐变得滞涩。就在你快睡着的时候，维克多的声音把你拉回了现实。

“V，你的胸前……我是指，你的伤口需要处理。”维克多似乎停顿了一下。

“锁骨下面那道口子吗？被弹片擦伤了而已，没什么大不了的，”你指向胸前的伤口，“干我们这行难免挂彩，我觉得伤痕反而是一种荣誉勋章呢！”

你笑了笑：“再说了，我经历过更严重的，这点小伤不算什么。”

“V……”维克多欲言又止。你很清楚，维克多应该是想到了你被德克斯特一枪打中脑袋那次，奄奄一息的你被送到他面前的情景。

你执意要自己处理伤口，但最终拗不过维克多的坚持。维克多先是用酒精给伤口消毒，酒精和血肉接触的瞬间，疼痛让你忍不住龇牙咧嘴。

“坚持一下，V，”维克多关切地说。他又自嘲一笑，“上年纪了脑子不好使，刚才忘了给你喝点酒，能有一点麻醉作用。”

“没事的，维克多，不是很疼。”你朝他挤出一个微笑。

处理伤口时，维克多看起来似乎有些拘谨，一直死死盯住你伤口处的那一点皮肤。

吹了声口哨，你调侃地说：“你知道吗，你现在看起来就像个规规矩矩的男高中生，哈哈！”人们恐怕很难想象，夜之城活着的传奇，名声响亮的义体医生维克多居然会有害羞的时候。

维克多没有接话，轻咳了两声。他在伤口上喷了些创伤修复喷雾，帮你止住了血。这时，他抬起头看向你：“你锁骨下面这些纹身是……星星？”

“对啊，就是星星。”维克多处理完伤口后，你从手术椅上站了起来。顿了顿，你接着说：“上周我找米斯蒂占卜，她抽出的是‘星星’牌。她告诉我，‘星星’代表希望，意味着近期很多事情都会有转机。我觉得这是个好兆头，就去纹了星星图案。”

维克多坐在了他的椅子上，点头道：“很浪漫嘛，挺符合你的风格。”

“你知道的，来夜之城闯荡之前，我是个流浪者。加州的晴天很多，以前，我经常躺在车顶上看星星，一看就是一整晚。我认识很多星座，比如天鹰座，猎户座，我生日对应的水瓶座。”

轻叹口气，你接着说：“我还听流浪者同伴说过，有人相信死去的人会化作星星，在天上默默注视他或她爱的人。来夜之城后，灯光太刺眼，晚上看不到什么星星。但我相信，我们失去的那些朋友们，一定会始终守护我们……”

维克多笑了：“你讲了这么多故事，我是不是该开瓶酒，更有气氛？”

“好啊，你怎么不早说，我都快渴死了，”你赞成了他的提议。

“我们喝啤酒吧？我还有伏特加和龙舌兰酒，但太烈的酒不利于你伤口恢复。”维克多从桌子下面取出了两个深褐色玻璃瓶。

你从他手中接过开好的酒瓶：“呦，爱尔兰黑啤，稀缺货呀。你这里好东西不少，看来我以后得多来几次。”

“为你的健康干杯，V，”维克多举起酒瓶，和你碰杯。

略带苦味的酒液滑过喉咙，彻底驱散了你的疲惫。“我还以为医生不会喝酒呢，喝醉了手抖，做手术时发挥不稳怎么办？”你打趣地说。

“你就这么不相信我的技术？”维克多挑眉道。

“没有没有，”你笑着回应，“就是感觉和想象中不一样嘛。”

把酒瓶放在桌上，你看向维克多：“话说维克多，我一直很好奇，你为什么会当义体医生？看你的体格和拳击赛亚军的奖状，你应该也做雇佣兵才对。”

维克多手中仍握着酒瓶，低头看向地面：“虽然我没像你和杰克一样当雇佣兵，但我年轻的时候也和朋友一起接过活。我最好的朋友迈克尔是个雇佣兵，但他同时也有很高的机械天赋。没有委托要做时，他就会顺便给人修修义体。后来，他的结局也没有逃开多数雇佣兵的宿命——死在了一次行动中。”

维克多喝了口酒，接着说：“他死后，我继承了他整个工作室，同时发誓绝对不做雇佣兵。”他指向桌面上一些零件和器械，“这里面很多都是迈克尔的。”

你抚上维克多的肩：“我想，看到你成了夜之城最厉害的义体医生，迈克尔在天上也会很欣慰的。”

维克多摆了摆手：“不说了，都是几十年前的事情了。有时候关于老友的记忆都模糊了，但过去的伤口在阴雨天还是会隐隐作痛……”

你的胳膊搭在他的肩上：“我这次的诊金多少钱？”

维克多仰头看向你：“我说过多少次了，不用着急给我付钱，V。你赚钱不易，应该把钱用在更要紧的地方。”维克多摘掉了眼镜，你看到岁月的痕迹不可避免地侵蚀了他的眼角，但他的深色双眼依然明亮。

不怀好意地看了他一眼，你跨坐在他的大腿上：“你总是不愿意收钱，要不我换一种偿还方式？”

维克多挑眉道：“我觉得，医生与病人发展浪漫关系似乎是不太道德的事情。”

抚上他的前胸，你听到他的呼吸似乎变得粗重。你坏笑着说：“反正我本身就不是什么好人，不道德就不道德吧。”

轻轻拽住他的衣领，你低头吻上他的唇。他伸手拦住你的后腰，熟练地迎合过来。他在你面前会显得拘谨，但他会用实际行动证明，他在这方面并非缺少经验。

你们唇舌间仍有爱尔兰黑啤的香气。一个苦涩的吻。

你捧住他的脸，看向他如黑夜般幽邃、星辰般明亮的黑眸：“既然我们都背负着过去的伤口，那就让我们互相治愈吧。我的医生，我的V***。”

* * *

你离开维克多的诊所，是几个小时之后的事情了。

（全文完）

***写文的时候才发现维克多名字缩写是V·V，也是V，和女V好般配


End file.
